Sueños?
by kit14
Summary: NUEVO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hermione y Draco se llevan un susto.... y hay sorpresa xa ron...!!Ya no hay cambio de autor, kit sigue escribiendo!!!!
1. Casualidad?

***Sueños*** by ----kit----  
  
---Capitulo 1--------casualidad???  
  
Hermione se despertó, era un bonito día de mayo y el sol entrabas por las ventanas de la habitación de las chicas. Habría sido perfecto si no hubiese pasado otra vez:  
-Ese maldito sueño, todos los días igual...-gruño Hermione. llevaba soñando con Malfoy dos semanas, y eso no le gustaba nada, no pensaba ni por asomo que se iba a cumplir, pero seguia sin gustarle ese sueño.  
-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?-preguntó Ginny con cara de pocos amigos-Me has despertado y tengo mucho sueño  
-Nada, nada, lo siento Ginny. Ostrás!!!!son las 10 y hoy hay examen de cuidado de criaturas magicas!!!-Hermione no se perdía nunca ninguna clase  
Hermione se vistió como pudo y fue corriendo a las afueras del castillo, menos mal que les daba Hagrid, que no era muy bueno con los horarios y no le dijo nada. Parecía que todo iba perfectamente en el examen cuando llegó un ejercicio que consistía en vencer a un fwooper, y se necesitaban dos personas para hacerlo. Fue a pedírselo a Harry, pero ya estaba con Ron, y todas sus amigas ya se habían emparejado. Lo mismo parecía haberle pasado a los de slytherin(compartian clase con ellos), que habían dejado solo a Draco(Crabbe y Goyle se peleaban tanto por estar con el, que draco dijo que se pusieran ellos juntos)  
Los dos, Hermione y Draco, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos hasta que Hagrid les dijo que se pusieran juntos. A Draco se le puso peor cara que la que tenia siempre y la cara de Hermione se llenó de preocupacion, esto parecía el principio de su tan repetido sueño.  
-Bueno, sangre sucia, sabrás dominar tú sola a ese pajarraco?, porque yo no pienso compartir trabajo, y menos un examen con una humillacion a los magos como tú.  
-Calla bocazas  
-Bocazas yo? mira kien fue a hablar, la listilla de turno  
-mejor saber que tener a los profesores a tus pies, porque por si no lo sabias, tu padre trabaja(o soborna?) en el ministerio y puede mover un par de cosillas para que laman tu feo culo, o en caso de desesperación, podría lanzar la maldición imperius...-Draco le habia tapado la boca  
-Imperius? es buena maldicion para hacer que esa boca sangre sucia se calle de una vez  
-chicos, sois los siguientes, ya habeis pensado como lo vais a dominar?-pregunto hagrid intentando que le hicieran caso  
-oh, no!- si ya estaba preocupada, ahora era todavia peor, no sabia como iban a vencer a ese animal.  
-Con cruccio servirá-gruño Malfoy  
-Draco, no!!! esta prohibida y te podrían expulsar- gritó Hermione tapandose la boca, ¿qué había dicho?, está claro, una tontería que por casulidad, también había dicho en su sueño  
-Draco?!!!-grito impresionado Harry  
-Expulsar?!!!-Saltó Ron-¿desde cuándo te importa Malfoy a tí?  
-Calla Weasley-Malfoy se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione con una mezcla entre agradecimiento y odio en la cara, nunca soportaria que le llamase Draco una Gryffindor, y todavia menos si era sangre sucia.  
-Vale!!!! no hace falta que me lo restregueis por la cara imbeciles-Grito hermione a ron y harry que casi se caen para atras por el grito- Ha sido sin querer-Dijo rascándose la cabeza- y si me perdonas Hagrid, me voy a la habitacion.  
-Como quieras Hermione  
-Espera, tú de aquí no te mueves!!!, o me explicas a que ha venido eso o te enteras-grito Malfoy, pareció decir cruccio entre dientes y eso asustó a Hermione  
-Luego, despues de cenar en la sala de trofeos, te lo explcaré-susurró Hermione a Draco-Hagrid, haré el examen, pero pronto  
-Pues venga, estamos perdiendo tiempo que luego querreis para poder estar un rato en el lago  
El examen fue de pena, intentaron hacer el hechizo accio para atraer unas cuerdas y lo unico que pudieron llevar fueron unos rastrillos que les golpearon la cabeza sin parar hasta que hagrid los cogio. Tambien intentaron con wingardium leviosa, pero tambien fue bastante malo, porque los pajaros vuelan y el fwooper se escapo. La cara de Hagrid mostraba preocupación porque le tendría que pedir otro a Dumbledore, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia  
-bueno, clase terminada por hoy, que se os den bien los demas examenes-  
-hasta luego hagrid, y perdona por lo de antes-se disculpo Hermione  
En ese momento Crabbe y Goyle se habían ido y Draco se quedo alli sentado haciendo como que terminaba sus deberes de pociones, pero en realidad se quedo mirando a Hermione.... él tambien habia tenido sueños repetidos, y no compartía opinión con Hermione respecto a ellos  
  
*------------------------------*-------------------------------*  
  
  
bueno, os ha gustado? es mi primer fic y no se si estara mal o bien, intentare subier cuanto antes el proximo capitulo que esta a punto de ser acabado  
si quereis dejad reviews, me da igul si son buenas o malas, yo las leere y mejorare, tb acepto ideas, xa k la historia se acerque mas a todos los lectores  
  
  
Kit^-^ 


	2. Un buen trofeo

SUEÑOS-------by kit---------  
  
Capítulo 2-----Un buen trofeo  
  
se fue corriendo a cenar deprisa, quería llegar rápido para soltárselo todo y desahogarse.  
-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?pareces un pavo engullendo la cena  
-No, nada, tengo prisa, no me he duchado todavía  
-¿Ducharte ahora?, ¿por qué no te duchas mañana?  
-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡sois unos pesados! ¡pareceis mis padres!-Dijo Hermione, y tirando su vaso se fue corriendo a la habitación, tenía que ir rápido.  
  
*-------------------------*-----------------------*  
  
-No voy a cenar-dijo Draco a Goyle  
-Me comeré yo tu cena-dijo Goyle sin preguntarle por qué no iba a ir al comedor  
-No, me la comeré yo, tú te la has comido demasiadas veces-le gritó Crabbe y empezaron a pelearse  
-¡Comeos lo que querais!-gritó Malfoy-llegais a ser más idiotas que el descerebrado de Potter-voy a vestirme  
Aunque no lo quisiera admitir tenía muchas ganas de que que pasase la cena  
  
*-------------------------*-----------------------*  
  
Ella se duchó y vistió con lo más ajustado que encontró, espero un rato y bajó a la sala de trofeos, pero antes se pasó al lado de la estatua que tenía el tunel que llevaba a Honeydukes.  
-Ajá, aqui estás-cogió la capa y se la guardó en un bolsito que llevaba  
Llegó a la sala de trofeos y se puso a mirar la copa de los tres magos. En ese momento pasaban por allí Harry y Ron que le preguntaron adónde iba con semejantes trapos.  
-Hay una reunión de chicas  
-¿Aquí, en la sala de trofeos?-le preguntó  
-No, ahora cuando estemos todas nos iremos al campo de quidditch-Mintió Hermione  
-Me temo que no, nos toca entrenamiento por la noche, por si acaso un día tenemos que jugar de noche  
-Caprichos de Angelina-se enfurruño Ron-No puedo jugar todavía-estaba de suplente de golpeadores  
-Bueno, os dejo, me tengo que ir al baño-Hermione se fue y esperó a que se fueran  
  
*-----------------------*------------------------*  
  
Salió de la sala común, Crabbe y Goyle ya se habían ido a cenar, y las chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas con Corazón de bruja, que no salieron detrás de él babeándole los pies.  
Se había peinado y repeinado tantas veces que ya no sabía cómo iba.  
Pasó por delante de la mazmorra donde daban clase de pociones, Snape lo miró, estaba haciendo una poción y por su cara, no parecía que le estuviese saliendo muy bien.  
Malfoy siguió andando y llegó a la sala de trofeos.  
  
*---------------------*------------------------*  
  
Allí estaba, andando hacia la sala. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, otra de las escenas de su sueño se repetía  
-Esperemos que no me diga nada parecido a lo de clase de pociones, ¡ho...ho...la!-Dijo tartamudeando  
-Vaya, vaya, ¿estás nerviosa eh Granger?  
-No, bueno...si, da igual. El caso que hemos venido aqui para hablar sobre lo de antes, verás....yo...estoy así...-Se ruborizó, Draco le sujetaba la mano  
-Tranquila, sueltalo-le calmó Draco  
-Verás, yo estoy asi de rara contigo desde hace tiempo, por...-le costaba soltarlo, le parecia una tonteria por una parte, pero por otra, se lo estaba deseando decir-.......¡un sueño!-ya lo he soltado, suspiro hermione  
-¿Un sueño? ¿Era eso? verás, yo tambien he estado...-se callo, iba a hablar Hermione  
-¿Tú también has estado qué?-se extraño Hermione  
-Yo también he tenido sueños un tano extraños  
-¿ah, si?¡que casualidad!jeje-¿pero que estas haciendo tonta?estaba haciendo el idiota  
-Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto- y sin más se acercó y le dio un beso, pero no, un beso cualquiera no, Hermione, en ese preciso instante reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que esa era la persona con la que quería estar, le daba igual si era de Slytherin, lo único que quería en ese momento era no perderle, ya que había sido relativamente facil conseguirle.  
Cuando pararon de besarse se miraron un poco extrañados, pero seguros, y se fueron a un rincón(N/A no, no son tan lanzados)  
Habían oido voces, parecía McGonagal, cada vez se acercaban más.  
  
*---------------------*--------------------------*  
  
-Ya llegamos, madame pompfrey, ayudenos por favor, al profesor snape se le ha caido encima una pocion de la verdad, y en sobredosis, se empieza a delirar y...  
-Si, ya se lo que pasa-contestó molesta la enfermera  
-¿Tardará en recuperarse no?  
-Si, bastante, esta pocion tiene efectos muy largos, y no sería muy bueno que en medio de una clase hiciese algun tipo de efecto  
-tiene razón, se quedará lo que necesite  
  
*----------------------*----------------------------*  
  
Estar en ese rincón era demasiado tentador como para resistirse, pero con tal de no hacer ninguna locura Hermione cogió la capa invisible y se cubrieron  
-Eres una caja de sorpresas, Granger  
-Draco, ahora no, vienen hacia aquí  
-Vale, pero que conste que lo hago por mi  
-Ya-Contesto Hermione sin creer una palabra  
*---------------------*----------------------------*  
  
-Dumbledore, ¿cree que se recuperara?-Pregunto nerviosa la profesora McGonnagal  
-Seguro que si, profesora, pero tardara su tiempo, mientras tendremos que buscar otro profesor para pociones y un jefe de Slytherin-Contesto Dumbledore  
-¿Pero quien?  
-Bueno, como profesor de pociones usted tenia una alumno muy bueno hace dos años-a Dumbledore se le ilumino la cara  
-¿se refiere a Wood?, ¿no esta jugando en los Chudley Cannons (N/A para su desgracia)?  
-No, se canso de estar de suplente y me pidio ayuda para ver si podia conseguirle un trabajo-contesto Dumbledore  
-Bueno, podria servir, si, ¿pero y como jefe de Slytherin?  
-Eso va a ser mas dificil, tendre que pensarlo  
  
*--------------------------*------------------------------*  
  
-Vale, ya se han ido, ¿que te parece si...?-Pero paro, Draco le había empezado a dar otro beso, este todavía más largo y placentero que el anterior, entonces supo que esa noche las normas no sevian para nada  
  
*----------------------------*------------------------------*  
  
Otro capitulo terminado,....  
os gusta? con este fondo de musica que tengo aqui (baladones de westlife) no me extraña que me salga esta vena  
bueno, que me voy a dormir que tengo muchos examenes  
a ver si ya hago el tercer capitulo  
se despide----------------- kit ^-^ 


	3. Debajo de la capa

SUEÑOS  
  
Capítulo 3: debajo de la capa  
  
Allí estaban, los dos debajo de la capa invisible besandose, en cualquier momento los podían pillar, pero en ese momento se dejaron llevar por la intensidad del momento, Malfoy le hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para besarla el cuello, paso su lengua por su garganta y subio hasta los lóbulos de las orejas, a Hermione el corazon le iba a estallar no creia que pudiera estar haciendo esto, con Malfoy y en un ataque de desesperación intento huir de aquellos brazos que la rodeaban, pero Draco siendo mas rapido que ella la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.  
  
Draco empezo a subirle la camiseta a Hermione y con mucha suavidad le desabrocho el sujetador que dejó caer al suelo. Acarició sus pechos aun en desarrollo, empezo a besar sus pezones haciendo que hermione diera unos suspiros de autentico placer. Recorrio todo su vientre con la lengua hasta llegar al ombligo en el que introdujo su lengua, mientras acariciaba las nalgas de Hermione que en estos momentos se encontraba en el paraíso, siguio bajando y le desabrochó los pantalones que le bajo hasta los tobillos, empezó a bajarle su braguita de encaje cuando Hermione le detuvo, él la miro pensando que había ido demasiado lejos pero vio que esta le hacia un gesto para que se callara y posteriormente el ruido cuando una puerta se abre, pudo ver que entraba en la estancia el señor filch junto con la señora Norris, se detuvieron un momento pero al no ver nada inusual se volvieron a ir, Draco volvio a donde lo había dejado y termino de bajar su bragita, Hermione le ayudó a desacerse de esta y del pantalón, y asi quedo ella totalmente desnuda delante de él, ese cuerpo que llebaba deseando durante tanto tiempo al fin era suyo, empezó a acariciarle las caderas y acercó la cara hacia su pubis, que contaba con una paqueña capa de vello rizado, el olor que le llego de ahí era agrio pero le excitó muchísimo a si que poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua, Hermione lanzaba tales jadeos que tubo que taparle la boca con la mano para que no hiciera tanto ruido, poco a poco se fue volviendo a incorporar para volver a besarla intensamente, ahorale tocaba el turno a ella, le cogió la mano y lo condujo asta una mesa que había en la habitación, le recosto sobre la mesa para después ella subirse encima y empezar a besarle deseperadamente, le desabrochó la camisa de un tirón y empezó a acariciar sus fuertes músculos provocados por el continuo deporte, le desabrochó los botones del pantalón con la boca, se los bajo hasta las rodillas y empezó a acariciar su slip, sintió como algo crecía dentro de el y se lo bajo para dejar al descubierto su virilidad, Hermione empezó a dar pequeños lengüetazos por toda su superficie para después introducírselo en la boca (N/A en estos momento Hermione parece una zorrilla profesional y que conste que no lo hago para que parezca asi sino que hago como si se hubiera dejado llevar por la intensidd del momento) continuo así un buen rato hasta que Draco se levantó y se volvieron a besar Draco empezó a introducirse dentro de ella, y al final los dos acabaron a la vez y se quedaron abrazados un segundo para sentir el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos uno contra otro  
  
Ya cuando habian descansado de ese momento, oyeron ruidos, se tiraron los dos de la mesa y fueron corriendo pra taparse con la ropa, hermione se metió debajo de la capa, pero a Draco no le dio tiempo y solo se habia puesto el slip y estaba a medio subir los pantalones cuando entro snape en la sala de trofeos  
  
-Tu qué haces aquí-Le gritó Snape a Draco  
  
-Na...nada, paseaba  
  
-¿con los panatalones a medio subir? no te creo  
  
-¿y tu que haces tambien por aqui? ¿no te habias tirado la pocion encima?  
  
-Si...si, pero tenia que ir a por algunas cosas a mi , hip-la pocion empezaba a hacer efecto- torre  
  
-¿torre?, ¿que torre?, si te refieres a tu despacho, esta en las mazmorras, por si no te acuerdas-en ese momento se le ocurrio una idea, que despues se arrepentiria, pero queria conocer la verdad-¿tu conoces a mi padre, verdad?  
  
-Si-contesto Snape asustado sin poder reaccionar  
  
-¿mucho?, creia que no salias del castillo...  
  
-yo no salgo del castillo, claro que no  
  
-Y creia que mi padre tampoco entraba, ¿hablais mucho?-intento indagar mas malfoy-¿de que hablais?  
  
***FIN DEL CAPÍTULO***  
  
siento mucho tener que ser yo quien os comunique esto pero kit nos ha dejado, me ha dicho que no seguirá escribiendo :'(, este es el último capítulo que escribirá (con una pequeña ayuda de un amigo que le ha escrito las escenas hot) a partir de ahora esta historia pasa a manos de piperfiction, espero no defraudaros. 


	4. Gatos

Sueños?--- by kit  
  
Ni piperfiction ni joyibud van a escribir esta historia como habían dicho anteriormente, si no k voy a continuarla yo: kit, la de antes. A ver como sale este capitulo xk hace mucho k no escribo.  
  
Capítulo 4---Gatos.  
  
-Pues claro que hablamos!, no estoy mudo-La poción ya estaba en pleno efecto y había que aprovechar el momento ya que este era el verdadero Snape  
  
-Y de que habláis?-Insistió Draco una vez más  
  
-Sabes? Tu padre es un hombre interesante, y un buen actor, por cierto, aunque con los amigos es diferente, ni siquiera tú le conoces bien-  
  
-Te estoy preguntando de que habláis y si no me lo dices ahora, mi varita tendrá un efecto sobre ti que no deseas-  
  
-Vol.Voldemort-  
  
-Te asusta ese nombre?-Dijo Draco incrédulo-Te asusta pronunciar un nombre cuando has sido un simple mortífago?-  
  
-¡No soy un simple mortífago!¡Eso es un insulto hacia mi nombre! Cientos.miles!! de víctimas han caído gracias a mi y Voldemort creció gracias a mi y a tu padre! Y me llamas simple mortífago?  
  
Draco se estaba asustando, Snape estaba furioso y parecía que iba a hacer una burrada, pero no la hizo porque calló al suelo, se había desmayado, la poción tenia unos efectos bastante impredecibles. En ese momento, Draco fue a terminarse de vestir y cogió a Hermione, que no se podía mover por lo que acababa de oír. Cogieron la capa y Draco acompañó a Hermione a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Hasta mañana, te espero en el desayuno y supongo que también en la clase de pociones aunque no se que haremos sin profesor.  
  
-Hasta mañana, hazme un favor Hermione-Le pidió Draco (n/a: con cara de cordero degollado)  
  
-si?  
  
-De momento no digas nada sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche, me refiero a lo de Snape y mi padre.  
  
-Ni loca- Y le dio un beso a Draco  
  
*------------------*---------------------*  
  
Esa noche, Malfoy estuvo dando vueltas a lo que había dicho Snape. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando que su padre era mortífago, aunque siempre lo había afirmado delante de Potter, pero nunca habría pensado que hubiese matado a una sola persona, y Snape había no solo había confirmado sino que también había multiplicado sus peores pensamientos.  
  
*-----------------*--------------------*  
  
Esa misma noche en la que Draco estaba desconcertado, el sueño de Hermione se repitió, pero sabía que ya no era sólo un simple sueño, sino que sabía que se podía cumplir, de hecho, ya se había cumplido (n/a: vaya sueñitos que tiene esta). Esa mañana se sentía bien.  
  
-Hermione!-Gritó Ron  
  
-Qué pasa? Por qué me despertais tan temprano?  
  
-Ven y mira esto  
  
Salió de la habitación aún en pijama y vio un paquete que había al lado de la chimenea.  
  
-Qué será?  
  
-No se, pero voy a abrirlo porque según esta nota y si no te habias dado cuanta es para mi-Ron estaba muy ilusionado y le gustaba chinchar a Hermione-Auchhhh!!!!!!!(n/a: supuesto grito de dolor)Me ha mordido!!!  
  
-Como mola!!!!-Hermione estaba emocionada  
  
-Dejadme ver qué es plastas!!!  
  
-Vaalee borde-Dijeron los dos al unísono  
  
-Un gato!!!-Ron se puso a dar saltos como un bebé  
  
-Para tu información es gata-hermione se habia vuelto muy feminista  
  
-Vale, pero cómo la llamo?  
  
-Los Dursley tenían una que se llamaba Kiara  
  
-Me gusta ese nombre, se llamara asi-Cogió su varita y escribió el nombre de la gata en el collar  
  
Crookshanks apareció por la puerta con un ratón en la boca y se lo dio a Kiara  
  
-Parece que le ha gustado, a ver si no hace lo mismo que con Scabbers  
  
-Eso espero-Dijo Harry-Me muero de hambre, vamos a desayunar  
  
*----------------------*-----------------------*  
  
Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio que draco salia del pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras y dejó caer sus libros aposta.  
  
-Qué te pasa Hermione?-preguntó Harry deconcertado  
  
-Nada, nada, llevo varios días bastante rara  
  
-Se nota, se nota- Afirmó Ron  
  
-Venga, id a desayunar, cuando termine de recoger esto voy al comedor  
  
-Vale como quieras, hasta luego-Se despidió Harry  
  
*--------------------*--------------------*  
  
Draco se había dado cuenta de lo que habia hecho Hermione, y cuando se vació el vestíbulo se acercó a ayudarla  
  
-Tenemos que hablar, luego en clase de pociones coge tu giratiempo, lo necesitaremos-Draco parecía muy apurado  
  
-Vale, pero para qué?  
  
*-----FIN DEL CAPÍTULO---*  
  
que? Os ha gustado? Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y x fin me he espabilado y he seguido con esta historia gracias a los reviews. X cierto, si en este capítulo no tengo reviews de 5 personas diferentes no sigo escribiendo  
  
Jeje, k mala soy  
  
Hasta el proximo capitulo  
  
Dewwwwwwwwwwwwww :-**************  
  
Kit alias"pillina" 


End file.
